


For Your Little Trooper

by colazitron, nofeartina



Series: Smutty fandom tropes [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha!Even, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cock Rings, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Knotting, Strangers to Lovers, alpha!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: And just when Isak thinks things can’t get worse, he hears the door to the toilets open, fast steps crossing the floor until whoever it is enters the stall next to his. There’s another sound of a zipper, clothes shifting, a small sigh, and Isak flushes.It’s bad enough that he has to sit here with his hand around his dick, milking his knot, in the school toilets no less - but apparently now he has company.Or the one where they meet while knotting in the school toilets.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Smutty fandom tropes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149053
Comments: 25
Kudos: 359





	For Your Little Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Let’s not talk about how long it’s been since we posted something together LET’S JUST NOT. But in our defense, this fic has been rewritten a couple of times and then divided into (maybe) two fics, so it’s not like we haven’t been busy and productive. ;)
> 
> Anyhoo, it’s finally done and we’re both so excited to share it with you guys. :)
> 
> Thank you, Immy, for the beta, we’re sorry for all we’ve put you through with this haha.
> 
> Without further ado - enjoy!

**1:**

_ “For your little trooper” _

Isak’s been looking at those words for 5 minutes now. He can’t believe he used to think they were funny.

Now it just feels like they’re mocking him.

He looks at the picture of the stormtrooper cockring for the millionth time and sighs, getting more and more annoyed by the second, but there’s just nothing else to look at in here.

He’s got his hand around his knot, dick still pulsing a bit, and he’s got maybe 10 minutes more to go before it goes down enough for him to be able to leave.

If only he hadn’t forgotten his cockring. Today of all days. There’s a test in biology later today he still needs to study for, and instead he’s stuck here, hand clenched hard around his dick, pants around his ankles, the other hand drenched in cum as he tries to catch every drop that’s still pouring from him. In the school toilets, of all places.

Dammit.

He’s so over being a teenage alpha, popping boners and knots left and right.

It’s nothing like people told him it would be. Everybody seems to focus on all the fun parts, on the sex and how good knotting feels. They never really mention how humiliating it is not being able to function with a boner and that insistent tingle at the base. And how devastatingly little it takes for him to get hard.

Like, sometimes a change of wind seems to be enough.

Ugh.

He shifts, tries to be quiet, doesn’t want anybody to know that he’s sitting here, milking himself to be able to function. Just because he forgot his goddamn cockring. Jesus, what a rookie mistake.

He even normally carries a spare, but for some reason he left it in the pocket of the  _ other  _ jacket he usually wears.

And just when he thinks things can’t get worse, he hears the door to the toilets open, fast steps crossing the floor until whoever it is enters the stall next to his.

Isak freezes. Sits completely still, entire body on high alert, ears straining to hear more, to find out if it was something he imagined.

But then there’s another sound of a zipper, clothes shifting, a small sigh, and Isak flushes.

It’s bad enough that he has to sit here and wait it out, but apparently he has company. Isak desperately hopes it’s someone who’s just taking a dump so they’ll leave soon.

Two minutes later they’re still there and Isak has to come to terms with sharing his shame with someone else.

They’re both trying to be quiet, still pretending not to hear each other. Isak barely breathes, his legs starting to itch with keeping still, but he doesn’t want to make it anymore obvious what he’s doing here.

He’s finally done coming, no more cum spilling out of him and he has to shift to be able to empty his overrunning hand into the toilet. The wet noise of it hitting the bowl is loud in the otherwise quiet bathroom, and Isak feels his face flush even redder. He’s just glad he’s never going to know who this other guy is and won’t have to ever explain any of this.

He’s still got his other hand around his knot, hindered by how it has to stay there until it goes down, and he turns to grab some toilet paper to wipe his hand with.

Except the roll is empty, only gray cardboard where the paper should be.

Fortune is not smiling down on Isak today. Not that fortune has a habit of doing that any other day, but today can just go fuck itself. And the worst thing by far about it is that Isak really can't blame anyone but himself for this predicament he's now in.

Well then. There's nothing for it.

He takes a breath to steel himself and mentally curse puberty to high heaven again and then knocks against the partition to the other occupied stall with his elbow.

“Hey, do you have some extra toilet paper? This one's empty.”

“Uh, hang on,” the other guy says, and Isak bites his lip and flushes at the way his knot pulses and a fresh spurt of come - really?  _ more? _ \- trickles from his dick at the sound of the guy's voice. Fuck, it sounds deep and a little rough, and if it were a physical thing Isak would want to run it all over his entire body.

Okay.

That-- that's a creepy thought and Isak is immediately going to stop thinking it.

There’s a bit more shuffling on the other side of the partition and then--

“Here you go, there was an extra roll in here,” the guy says and then a long-fingered hand holding a roll of toilet paper appears underneath the partition.

Isak stares at his hands, one smeared with cum and one clamped around his knot, and curses mentally again. Fuck, okay.

It's not comfortable, letting go of his knot, but he's not about to get his cum on this poor guy's hand, so he wedges his knot between his thighs and grabs the roll as fast as he can. The guy snatches his hand back immediately and it's only when Isak has torn off a strip off toilet paper and wiped his hand clean that his brain catches up with the relieved sigh and the shuffling on the other side of the partition wall.

Is he--? Is that guy knotting too? Is someone else in this damn school not only equally unlucky (stupid) as Isak but has also ended up in the same bathroom?

It has been a good few minutes since the guy came in and he hasn't peed or anything else. Not that Isak's heard, at least. The coincidence makes him grin to himself a little, even as he tightens his fingers around his knot again, hoping in vain that if he squeezes tight enough it'll go down faster. It never does.

He sighs.

Apart from it being inconvenient and a little humiliating that his dumb pubescent body can force him to sit here and ride this out for a solid fifteen minutes, it's also really, really boring. And since neither of his hands are free, he can't even get out his phone.

“Do you hate this stupid trooper poster as much as I do?” the other guy asks out of the blue, and Isak shivers again - fuck - and then grins.

“It's so fucking dumb,” he agrees and continues with, “I can’t believe I used to think it was funny.”

The guy huffs next to him, and yeah, that’s a good sound too.

“Same. It’s so annoying.”

There’s a pause in the conversation and Isak knows that he should say something to keep it going, that he would be expected to be the next to say something in any kind of normal conversation but his mind is stuck on knots and whether the dude next to him is really doing the same thing he is.

“How long have you been sitting here?” the other guy asks, and Isak exhales relieved to be let off the hook.

“Maybe ten minutes?”

“Bummer,” the other guy says, sighs and shuffles a bit and Isak clenches hard around his dick with the thought of what that sigh could be from. He needs to know.

“Do you… also have a problem?” he asks, deliberately using the same wording as the small print of that fucking ad.

The guy exhales roughly and then answers, “Yeah. My ring broke on the bus.”

“No? That’s… terrible!” Isak exclaims, genuinely horrified on the guy’s behalf.

“Yeah, that was a bus ride I don’t want to repeat anytime soon.”

Isak can’t help but laugh. “I can imagine.”

Another pause, and then the other guy asks, “You?”

“I forgot mine.” Isak flushes as he admits it, it’s not something you just forget. But in his defence, Eskild had been having very loud sex this morning and Isak just really, really needed to get out of there, and he kind of figured that he still had that spare one in his jacket.

“Shit,” the guy laughs. “That’s even worse!”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Isak snarks back, but there’s no real bite to it. He’s way too curious about this guy to get annoyed for real.

The guy laughs again, and then says, “I’m Even, by the way.”

So much for never having to face or even know who the other guy is, but somehow Isak doesn’t mind so much anymore.

“Isak.”

“I would shake your hand, but… better not.”

That makes Isak laugh again, and he’s already laughed more in this short interaction than he thought he would today. He wants to see Even, wants to get to know him. And maybe it’s the knot talking or maybe it’s the camaraderie of being in the same situation, but Even seems really easy to talk to.

“No. Better not.” 

The laughter takes a while to taper off, and Isak says the first thing that comes to mind to keep the conversation going.

“So. You’re an alpha too?”

“Yeah,” Even says and then there’s another bit of silence. Isak doesn’t really know what to do with that information or where to go from here, he just… wanted to know. For sure.

It’s Even who picks up the conversation again. “My parents are an a/o pair, and I think their parents were too, so it was quite likely.”

“Ah,” Isak says. “My parents are betas. And my dad's parents are too. I think my mum's dad might have been an alpha? But he died before I was born.”

Isak doesn't usually air out his whole goddamn family tree like this, but it's easy to say to Even when he doesn't even have to see his face. And it also just feels good to say to someone who will get it. Who understands what that means for Isak.

Even whistles a low breath.

“Wow,” he says. “That can't have been fun. Who taught you… everything?”

Isak snorts a laugh and gives his knot an experimental squeeze when he notices his dick seems to be going softer. It gives a little more than last time and he slumps in relief. Almost there.

“Let's just say my middle school nurse knows way too much about me.”

Even laughs.

“I can't even imagine not having had my dad. Or my mum, for omega things.”

Isak's heart sinks a tiny little bit, and he firmly tells himself not to be ridiculous. They've been talking for, what? Two minutes? Maybe three? It's not like Isak's expecting to get anything out of this random encounter in the bathroom, other than maybe a friend or… a comrade. Someone who knows at least a bit of what it's like to be like Isak is.

“My parents did their best. But it's hard-- oh shut up,” Isak interrupts himself when he hears Even snort a little laugh, “it's difficult when you've never experienced it, to explain it to someone.”

Even hums a little noise of acquiescence, and Isak gives his knot another tentative squeeze. This time he can feel it contract under his fingers, so he squeezes a little harder, milking the last few weak spurts of cum from himself. This part never really feels particularly good, and it's not like Even would laugh at him for any sounds that might spill out, probably, but Isak presses his mouth shut tight and takes deep, calm, quiet breaths through his nose anyway.

He kind of forgets about the conversation for a moment, but Even doesn't seem to mind. Isak smiles to himself and then, finally, wipes himself off and tucks his ridiculous dick back into his underwear. Hopefully that was it until lunch break. He's definitely running out to get a new ring at the store around the block then. No way is he chancing going without a ring until the end of the day. He has class until 15:15 today! And that biology quiz after lunch! Absolutely not.

Once he's all zipped up again, he sighs to himself.

“Finally.”

Even whines a little.

“Not fair!”

“Hey, I've been here longer,” Isak says, and then goes to wash his hands. Thoroughly.

“Hey, you know what the dumbest part is about this Little Trooper ad?” Even asks through the closed door of his stall.

“That there's nothing little about these damn troopers and that's the whole fucking problem?” Isak suggests drily.

Even laughs a little and Isak grins to himself. Maybe they will become friends.

“No, it's that the stormtroopers are on the side of the Empire. What, they couldn't think of a dumb jedi pun so I could have a choice at least? I'm not joining the Dark Side of the Force!” Even blusters.

It's Isak's turn to laugh now, and he turns around and leans back against the sink, looking at the closed door of Even's stall. He can see his sneakers and the bunched up legs of his chinos underneath it.

“That’s dumb.”

“No, wait, listen,” Even continues, clearly just getting started. “There’s so much potential there, I’m sure more alphas than me would like the choice. Like, maybe do a Han Solo one! Or a Leia one! Or… I don’t know. Just something other than just those fucking stormtroopers.”

Isak laughs again, can’t help but indulge Even. “You want an ad for cockrings saying _ “You’re our only hope” _ ? Really?”

Even’s responding laugh makes Isak flush a little bit, makes him want to know what Even looks like.

“No, you’re right. That’s not really better, is it.”

Their laughter slowly tapers off, and Isak knows he’s running out of excuses to stay, but he can’t think of anything else to say. And if he hurries a bit, he just might be able to still make it to class in time to get  _ something  _ out of it.

So, reluctantly, he pushes off from the sink, fiddles with the strap of his backpack, and then says, “I better be going.”

Even sighs and says, “Yeah. See you around, Isak.”

“See you around, Even.” Isak walks to the door, opens it, but before he’s through all the way he turns his head and can’t resist saying, “And may the force be with you.”

He feels the remnants of Even’s laughter in his body for the rest of the class and unfortunately it doesn’t take long before that’s starting to become a problem. He can already feel that tingle at the base of his cock again that tells him he’s about to get into trouble. Again.

He really has to stop thinking about Even.

**2:**

Ugh. UGH. Isak hates being a teenage alpha so much. It’s only been two hours since the bathroom-incident.  _ Two hours! _ And even though two hours is way too short a time, he can already feel the tell-tale stirring in his groin. It’s not even lunch yet and there’s no way he can make it all the way to the shop and be back in the five minutes that’s left before the next class starts.

So he’s sitting there, sharing a table with Mahdi, Jonas, and Magnus, already dreading getting up, because he knows his  _ problem _ will be visible soon. Right now he really hates the increased sensibility, hates how it makes it so obvious to the world who he is.

He’s hardly part of the conversation, flush starting to creep into his cheeks, and he’s just about to just give up and go to the toilets again, because he might as well (especially since it’s so goddamn hard to get Even out of his head), when he’s interrupted by something landing in front of him on the table.

He looks up and is confused when he finds a guy standing there he’s never seen before, cool as shit, pretty as all out, somehow looking like he belongs here.

“I thought you might need that,” he says and Isak recognizes the voice immediately.

Even. Holy  _ shit! _

And the worst (best) part is that he smells amazing. Like lick-him-all-over-and-roll-around-in-the-taste-amazing. Isak’s mouth instantly floods, filling with saliva alongside the itch in his gums that tells him that he’s responding to some very alluring pheromones.

Isak is  _ horrified. _ It doesn’t matter how much he wants to bury his head in Even’s throat, wants to bathe in his scent, it’s a complete faux pas to start salivating around people. It’s even worse than popping knots in public.

He tries to swallow it away, makes sure to keep his mouth shut so as to not start drooling (even though he kinda wants to wipe his mouth just to check that hasn’t already happened). When that doesn’t help he takes a long sip of the bottle of water in front of him and that helps enough that he’s probably able to speak again.

“What’s that?” Magnus asks and reaches for the bag, but Isak is faster, slamming his hand down onto it and pulling it close to his chest.

“It’s private,” he says and realizes his mistake as soon as three pairs of eyebrows shoot up. Fuck.

“It’s  _ private, _ ” he says again, a significant raise of his eyebrows and extra emphasis on the word.

“Oh, like,” Magnus says, miming taking a hit off a joint, “private?”

Isak gives a curt nod, not looking at Even who’s still hovering by his side. He’s going to worry about calling him a drug dealer and not sharing his supposed weed with the boys later, but for now, he really needs to get to the bathroom. Needs to get away from Even and his goddamn pheromones that are literally making his mouth water.

“I gotta go take a leak before class though, so I’ll see you later,” he says and scrambles up from his chair a little inelegantly, grabbing all of his things in both hands. He knows that he’s flushed and hopes that Even couldn’t hear the slight slur from how his mouth is already flooding again, making it harder to speak.

He meets Even’s eyes when he turns around to leave, and grimaces apologetically when he sees his half-confused, half-amused smile.

“Um, thanks,” he mumbles.

Even’s confusion turns to all-out amusement and he winks at Isak.

“Sure, no problem,” he says. “See you around?”

Isak nods, maybe a little too eagerly.

“Yeah, see you around.”

Then, Even nods briefly at Isak’s friends, claps Isak on the shoulder, and strolls off. Isak takes that as his cue to make a vague gesture of goodbye at the boys and take off himself.

Even bought him a stormtrooper ring, because of course he did. Isak tears through the packaging with a grin, a small sachet of lube he found at the very bottom of his backpack between his teeth. It’s a bit weird, thinking about how someone else bought it for him as he slips the smooth silicone on, but at least now there’s a chance he can concentrate on class for the rest of the day. And that biology quiz he still has to study for. Fuck.

He just has to stay away from Even and the pheromones he’s spilling all over the place. Which should be easy enough, it’s not like Isak has ever noticed him before.

Easy peasy.

**3:**

Of course that means that now he sees Even everywhere.  _ Everywhere. _ Isak knows they go to the same school, so the probability of seeing him occasionally isn’t that low, but the term started a few weeks ago and he hadn’t even seen Even once before The Bathroom Incident (yes, he capitalizes it in his head, it deserves capitalization), so he figures that their paths must not usually cross, right?

Wrong.

Or, like, maybe Even suddenly has different paths. That makes no sense, because he’d have all the same classes, but  _ Isak _ certainly isn’t going out of his way to bump into him - doesn’t even know where he’d have to go to try and achieve that, since he has no idea what classes Even is in - and still suddenly Even is  _ eve-ry-where _ .

When Isak hurries across the schoolyard in the morning, late because he fell asleep for ten minutes after turning his alarm off and missed his tram - Even is just slipping into the building and holds the door open for him.

When he’s making his way to the cafeteria to get a cheese sandwich - Even’s a few people behind him in line.

When he rounds the corner to the biology classroom with Sana, deep in a discussion about how  _ obviously wrong she is _ about their homework - Even bumps into his shoulder and hurries off with an apologetic smile.

And as if that weren’t bad enough, Isak can’t stop salivating.

When he brushes by Even as he holds the door open it floods his mouth so suddenly he chokes on it as he tries to hurriedly swallow it, still out of breath, and Even puts a hand on his back, asking in a concerned tone if he’s alright. All Isak can do is nod and try not to die - either of suffocation or humiliation, he’s not sure which will happen first.

In the cafeteria all the delicious scents of grilled cheese sandwiches and cinnamon buns aren’t enough to cover the mouth-watering scent that rolls off Even in waves and makes Isak tight-lipped and wobbly-kneed. (And throbby-dicked, but since he takes extra care to make sure he’s got his ring on him every time he leaves home now, that hasn’t been as big a problem.)

And when Even and Sana nod at each other and share a brief smile - which, what’s that about? Isak feels like he should investigate - he has to clamp his mouth shut so abruptly, Sana thinks she’s won their discussion.

It’s awful, and it’s embarrassing, and Isak knows, he  _ knows _ it’s an involuntary biological response to someone his body recognises as a compatible prospective partner (ugh), but honestly, he could tell he wants to fuck Even even without his mouth turning into a miniature geyser every time he’s around. What the fuck was evolution thinking when she came up with that one? (And, yes, thank you, Isak does actually know that that’s not how evolution works.)

So basically Isak has been having a Week. A week of drowning in his own spit with a throbbing dick in his pants, a tingling at the base where his knot wants to swell, and he’s just so over it.

When Jonas suggests they go to a party with some of his skater friends later that Friday, with a full-on pregame at his place beforehand, well. Isak’s certainly not going to say no. He needs a night away from school and Even and his goddamn delicious pheromones that are putting Isak’s entire body on red alert.

Which is obviously why Isak runs into Even on the tram on his way home.

He’s busy trying to figure out how he’s going to get beer for the party tonight, so immersed in his mobile that he doesn’t even notice Even until his mouth starts watering. He knows what that means, so he looks up and finds that he’s standing right next to Even.

Fuck.

He’s not sure if he wants to take a step away from him to make the saliva-situation easier to handle or push closer and make use of all that extra liquid and lick Even all over. In the end he goes with taking a step back,; he’s pretty sure licking someone from head to toe isn’t appropriate tram-conduct.

“Hi,” Even says, looking pretty and smiley and irresistible.

Isak swallows,but still doesn’t manage to keep his voice straight as he says  _ hi  _ back. He takes a minute step further away from Even, has to do  _ something  _ to get his body under control before Even notices. 

“Doing anything fun this weekend?” Even asks, seemingly unaffected and definitely drool-free, no mumble in sight, which tells Isak all he needs to know.

Why does his body always react to people that don’t react to his pheromones in the same way? You would think evolution had at least gotten that right, that it would be a mutual thing when someone reacts to pheromones, but no. Apparently not.

“Yeah, I’m…” Isak stops himself there as a lightbulb goes off in his mind. “You’re over 18, right?” 

Even nods, bites his lip and looks at Isak in a way that Isak would normally categorize as flirty, which is why his cheeks heat up a bit (only a bit!), even though he knows that can’t be it.

“I need to buy beer for a party tonight.”

“Oh.” Even’s smile stays, but it changes somehow. “You want me to help you out?”

“Yeah, please. It would make my life so much easier if you could.”

“Well,” Even says and leans forward, making Isak’s mouth flood again to the point where he can barely keep up. “I can’t say no to that.”

Which is how Isak finds himself 30 minutes later with an armful of beer, spitting out excess saliva like there’s no tomorrow on his way home.

It takes his body much longer than usual to stop this ridiculous reaction to Even, for his mouth to stop watering and his dick to stop throbbing against the confines of his cockring. Maybe it’s left-over pheromones from all the places Even touched him, Isak’s probably drenched in them.

He should’ve changed before going out.

At least he has beer to flush it down with. At least there’s that. 

**4:**

English lets out early, which is a lucky coincidence because Isak really needs to piss. So while Jonas heads on to the cafeteria, Isak grabs his backpack and jacket and does a very dignified not-at-all-sprint to the bathrooms down the hall in the opposite direction. He's so preoccupied with getting his dick out, his ring off, and relieving himself, that he doesn't notice that one of the stalls is occupied until there's the squeak of a shoe and then a bitten-off groan.

Isak's first thought is that someone is in pain, so he shakes himself off quickly, slips the ring back on (truly, he cannot wait until puberty is done with and his hormones chill out), and zips back up as he turns around to face the stalls.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

For a moment there's no answer, and then a very tentative, "Isak?"

The voice is sandpaper-rough and lower than Isak is used to, but there's no mistaking Even, and now that he's had the realization, it's like Isak's body tunes back into his surroundings. Even's pheromones are everywhere, potent even through the harsh scent of industrial-strength cleaning products and air freshener that is usually all Isak can smell in the school bathrooms. He feels his whole body flush with heat as he swallows heavily.

"Even?" he manages to say.

"Oh, thank god," Even sighs.

Isak has no idea what to do with that relief, but Isak's body reacts to it with delight, his dick swelling as much as it can, his mouth wet and quickly getting wetter.

He moves over to the sinks to wash his hands and spit discreetly at the same time.

"Do you happen to have a spare, uh…" Even says, trailing off.

It takes Isak a moment to dig through the rush of his own reaction to Even definitely knotting and coming behind only a flimsy stall door, but then he works it out.

"Yeah," he says and spits again, making sure to be quiet about it. "Hang on."

He starts rummaging through his bag, pretty sure that he has a spare somewhere in there, but he can’t find it.

“Please tell me you have one,” Even says after long seconds of Isak finding nothing.

“You know, if you kept a spare yourself you wouldn’t be in this situation. Again.” Isak can’t help but tease.

Even groans, a long sound that starts out annoyed but that Isak ends up feeling all the way to his toes. He can vividly picture what Even’s doing in there, how his big hand is wrapped around his flushed dick, how his pants are pushed down his thighs, how his legs are spread as far as they can to accommodate him.

Shit.  _ Shit! _ Isak needs to think about something else, anything else. He’s practically drooling and his dick is straining in his pants, and if he’s not careful, he’s the one who’s gonna need his spare one when he breaks the one he’s wearing. 

His face is heating up, hell his entire body is heating up, and he knows that he’s probably spilling pheromones everywhere and if he’s not careful Even will know something’s up. And he’s just not sure he’d be able to live through the humiliation of that, of being so obviously attracted to another alpha who doesn’t feel the same about him first and foremost, but also how he keeps losing control of his body.

It’s embarrasing.

He should be able to control himself at least a little better. It’s so ingrained in him, how impolite it is to be so obvious in his reactions, and he hopes that Even isn’t just politely pretending not to notice.

Or at least never lets Isak know if he is.

Isak finds the spare just as Even whimpers, a short, tight sound that Isak is sure that Even would’ve preferred to have kept to himself, and Isak has to close his eyes and count down from ten slowly to stop his hands from shaking. Only then does he lean down to pass Even the ring under the door.

He absolutely doesn’t notice how warm Even’s fingers are when they take the ring from him. Or how loudly he’s breathing. Or how good he smells. Absolutely not, Isak has better manners than that.

But if he doesn’t wash his hands after, if he maybe even smell the tips of his fingers once or twice during the next class, well. Nobody has to know but him.

And it doesn’t have to  _ mean  _ anything. 

**5:**

“Isak, do you have a moment?”

The sound of Even’s voice behind him makes Isak pause, makes him turn around immediately and follow Even into a corner for as much privacy as the hallway can provide during a busy recess.

“What’s up?” he asks, trying very hard to project the image of calm, collected cool, while his body is acting up already at just a whiff of Even’s scent. Isak couldn’t tell you what he actually smells like, it’s not really that kind of smell, it’s just… pheromones. They smell like pheromones, the same way sweat smells like sweat. Even’s just happen to tell his body that mating is - or should be - imminent and all stations get battle-ready. So to speak.

Isak could really do with having a conversation with Even that doesn’t necessitate strategic posture just in case his dick swells noticeably and constant swallowing against the flood of saliva in his mouth.

“So, I was talking to Sana the other day and mentioned that I was struggling with a biology assignment. She said you might be able to help me?” Even says. He’s got his hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans and he rolls up onto the balls of his feet and bounces back down just once, almost like a nervous habit. But his smile is bright and his posture relaxed and Isak really needs to stop this train of thought. No matter his own biological reaction to Even - and, okay, a few late night thoughts he may or may not have indulged in - Even clearly isn’t into Isak the same way.

“Uh, yeah,” Isak says without thinking and then swallows again. “What do you need help with? I mean, I’m not sure I know the third year material.”

Even shrugs, glancing off to the side. “No, but, maybe you can help me figure it out? I was told you’re good at it.”

“By Sana?” Isak can’t help but ask. He’d have assumed Sana would admit to no such thing unless under extreme duress, but he supposes she wasn’t admitting it to  _ him _ directly.

Even hums and shrugs.

“Uh,” Isak says, trying to think his way out of this. It’s not that he doesn’t want to spend time with Even, but he has no idea how to study with him when even just being near him makes him react the way he does.

Although it’s less intense here, in the crowded hallway, surrounded by other people that dampen the potency of Even’s scent a little. So maybe that’ll be Isak’s out.

“Yeah, sure,” he says. “We could meet at a KB?”

“Or you could come over,” Even suggests.

Isak can literally not think of anything worse (better).

“I’d rather meet at a café somewhere. I like the white noise. Helps me concentrate,” he lies.

Even nods along. “Okay, that’s cool too, then. Are you free tomorrow?”

Isak is, so he nods and swallows again.

“Shall we meet at the one around the corner from here then?” he suggests.

Even smiles. “Sure, that works. I get out at around two. You?”

“Yeah, me too,” Isak says, his whole body tingling with awareness. He can’t quite believe he’s going to be spending time with Even. Just the two of them. And the rest of the KB guests, sure, but. Basically just the two of them.

“Alright,” Even says with a grin and takes a step back. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Yeah, okay. Meet you there.” 

Isak stays, watches Even walk away, eyes lingering far lower than they probably should.

Fuck. Shit. Fuckshit.

He’s going to drown in his own spit, isn’t he. Death by pretty.

\--||--

Not entirely unexpectedly, a day is plenty of time for Isak to really freak himself out. Multiple times. On several levels. It starts with a low hum excitement, making him restless and sleepless, from there turning slowly into panic - What is this? Is this like a study date? Should he dress up? Is he too obvious if he does? How many coffees can he afford? 

So by the time 2 o’clock rolls up and Isak has found a table, waiting for Even to show up, he’s all nerves and spit and is already side-eyeing his coffee for when it’s cold enough for him to start drinking it.

The decision is made for him when Even enters, bringing a wave of pheromones with him to the table, along with him smiling and looking extra good, and Isak has no choice except to take a sip of the still too hot coffee to be able to say hi.

“Hi,” Even says, uncurling the scarf around his neck. “Wow, you’re really punctual.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Even huffs out a laugh. “No, sorry. Definitely not a bad thing. I wish I was more punctual, actually.”

He sits down opposite Isak and Isak takes another sip, hoping that Even will settle down and stop  _ moving _ . It seems that every time Even moves another wave of those delicious pheromones crashes over Isak, making it harder and harder for him to keep this innate response down. 

Isak finds himself looking at Even’s neck, long and lean and smooth, and God, he probably smells really good there, right in the spot beneath his ear, right where his scent is most concentrated. He wonders what it would be like to bury his nose there, to pick up that scent undiluted, warm and potent, run his nose gently along the column of Even’s neck, lick that delicious smell right off his skin.

Fuck.

Isak snaps out of it, clears his throat and takes another sip of his coffee, and can’t help but spread his legs under the table to alleviate the sudden pressure between his legs.

Even clears his throat as well, making Isak look up at him, and his cheeks look a bit flushed, his eyes a bit more heavy lidded, and he looks at Isak in a way that Isak doesn’t quite know what to do with. 

Was he that rosy cheeked when he came in? Is it the cold? Or did he notice Isak staring and feels embarrassed by how Isak is reacting to him?

Isak flushes as well. God, he really needs to get this show on the road so he can focus on something he knows.

So he says, “What did you need help with?”

“Right,” Even says, still looking at Isak. “Biology.” 

It takes him a few seconds longer to stop staring, long enough for Isak to squirm in his seat again, and to swallow a few more times. He’s getting so sick of the taste of his spit, of how it feels to swallow it, so he really wants Even to stop staring (no, he doesn’t) so he can take another sip of coffee to wash it down with.

Even finally leans down to pick up his backpack and he proceeds to take out a book and a notebook.

“Okay,” he says, almost to himself, and opens the book.

Even leans a little closer while he explains what he’s struggling with, and Isak fights the urge to lean away, as well as the one to lean  _ closer _ . He does need to see the book and the things Even’s pointing out though, it’s just that with Even that much closer, it’s much easier to pick his scent out over all the others floating around the coffeeshop and Isak can’t very well drool right onto his textbook. He wishes so much spending time with Even wasn’t such a biological hurdle race, but for now Isak grabs his mug of coffee and sticks it right under his nose, hoping the scent of some roasted Arabica coffee beans might distract his body enough that his mind can focus on the actual task at hand.

It does work, sort of, but it also means that over the course of the next two grueling, blissful hours, Isak drinks more coffee than he’s used to and buys a slice of banana bread he doesn’t touch, just for the heavy scent of banana and nutmeg it provides. The upside of this is that he manages to hold a more or less normal conversation, his saliva problem around Even reduced to a manageable level he gets around by pretending to take a hundred tiny sips of his coffee and mumbling a little. The downside is that by the end of their study session he’s hopped up on caffeine and sugar and Even shows no intention of  _ leaving _ .

Isak can’t have a third cup of coffee in as many hours if he hopes to get any amount of sleep tonight.

“So, how have you been?” Even asks, when he finally decides he’s had enough biology for the day and packs his things away.

Isak blinks at him a little stupidly. How has he been? Are they going to make  _ smalltalk _ now? Are they  _ friends _ ?

“Uh, okay,” he says, and then tacks on, because how could he not, “and you?”

Even smiles brightly at him. His eyes are still shiny and his cheeks still a little flushed. It can’t be the cold anymore, and it’s not that hot in here either. Isak wonders if maybe he’s coming down with something. There’s another possibility niggling at the back of his mind, but that’s-- that’s nonsense.

Only-- judging by the ease with which Even picked up pretty much everything they talked about today, Isak is starting to wonder why he needed help. From a second-year, no less.

“Good,” Even says. He looks like he wants to say something more, but doesn’t, and instead they end up laughing awkwardly at each other.

Isak glances up at the counter, wondering if maybe tea would add too much caffeine on top of the two cups of coffee, because Even is leaning forward and he smells and looks so good and there’s just no way that Isak has the defences to withstand that kind of onslaught on his senses.

His mouth starts watering for what feels like the hundredth time that afternoon, his dick starts pulsing and his knot itches against the constraints of the ring.

Fuck. He’s so  _ fucked. _

“How did you get so good at biology?” Even asks.

Honestly, there’s just no way Isak can answer him right now. Not without spitting somewhere or drooling all over himself. So he shrugs. Studiously ignores how his body is flushing, how he’s probably tomato-red in the face now and there’s nothing he can do about it.

He’s probably radiating his want for Even all over the place. 

He can barely look at him, afraid of Even’s reaction, afraid of seeing him look at him in disgust or pity. 

Instead Even surprises him by moving closer.

“You’re a really good tutor, you made it very easy for me to understand.”

Isak nods, smiles closed-mouthed and looks down at the table, at the empty coffee cup that he wishes still had something in it.

Even moves a bit closer yet, enough that Isak is sure he must be close to falling off his chair if he moves any more, and Isak still can’t look at Even. He’s too busy trying to seem calm, to seem unaffected when in fact his entire body has moved into defcon 3.

“I always did like biology, I just have… a hard time figuring it out,” Even adds.

Isak dares a glance at Even. Even, who’s looking at Isak with a teasing smile on his face, his eyebrows doing this elaborate move as he bobs his head.

Is Even….? Is Even  _ flirting  _ with him? Is that what this is? Isak can hardly believe it but it definitely looks like he is. Except. Maybe he isn’t, maybe it’s just wishful thinking on Isak’s part, his mind scrambled by his body’s reactions.

Shit. Okay, he can do this, he just needs to swallow enough so he can speak, and he manages to get out a, “How so?” that he’s pretty sure is understandable.

“Well,” Even starts, and somehow manages to move closer still. He’s still smiling, still has that gleam in his eyes. “Sometimes it’s just hard to get close to… biology, you know? Like it doesn’t want me close.”

Fuck. That is definitely Even flirting, so much charm being directed at Isak and he almost feels like doubling over from the current running through his body, setting every nerve in his body on fire. He’s sure he must be  _ sweating  _ by now. Very attractive.

“Maybe there’s a reason biology doesn’t want you close.”

"Oh," Even says, his smile dimming a little. Fuck. Fuck, Isak fucked up. "Yeah, no. You're probably right."

Isak runs what he said back through his head, and though he meant it to be teasing, meant to prod Even into revealing just a little more, just enough that Isak can be  _ sure _ that he's talking about him and that he's flirting-- Well, given how he doesn't have full control of his vocal chords and facial expressions right now, he can easily see how that might be misconstrued. How it might have sounded to Even like he's telling him to back off.

The rush of anxiety clashes with the butterflies in his belly, makes them mutate into some sort of slithering, twisting, flying beasts that do their best to push his coffees right back up out of his stomach. Delightful.

"No! I just meant, maybe, um, maybe biology has trouble figuring you out too," he says, tries to keep his eyes on Even and let him see that he really doesn't want him to go. Not if Even wants to stay. If he wants to be close. Even if Isak has a hard time imagining that he does.

"You think so?" Even asks.

Isak nods. "Maybe biology finds you a little overwhelming," he mumbles around his rapidly re-filling mouth, wondering not for the first time how in the world this is supposed to  _ help _ in finding a partner.

"Overwhelming, huh," Even echoes, no small measure of smugness in his voice, his posture relaxing again. He looks so good sprawled in his chair so confidently. It makes Isak want to scoot back and push the table out of the way so he can take the whole picture in, the line of his torso and the splay of his legs. What lies betwe--

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

Isak's dick twitches at the thought, his mouth running with yet more saliva. He lifts his empty coffee cup to pretend to drink from it, knows there's nothing inconspicuous about the way he keeps having to swallow.

If just the thought of Even's spread legs, of what Isak could do between those legs, gets him worked up like this, he really can't imagine what actually getting to do it would do to him. And he needs to stop this train of thought right now because his thoughts are already back on Even and how good he’d probably look naked, and how good he’d feel if--

Yeah. Stopping. Right.

Even makes a sound, something warm and inviting, and Isak’s eyes spring to his. Even looks a bit more flushed now too, but he still wears that smirk, looks mighty pleased with how affected Isak is just by looking at his body. Isak wants to fling himself in front of a car, something, anything to get away from how his neck and cheeks and the tips of his ears are heating up to the point where he’s sure the rest of the café can feel the heat coming off him.

Isak clears his throat, swallows once more and flushes just a tad more when he sees Even’s eyes on his adam’s apple, darkening at the movement of it.

“I’m--” Even croaks, clears his throat too and sits up, eyes still fixed on Isak’s throat. “I’m sure biology doesn’t mean to be overwhelming. Maybe it’s just working up to asking you out.”

Isak huffs out a laugh, a nervous and broken laugh, sure, but he can’t help it with the way Even keeps talking about biology. He can’t help the way he smiles either, big and overpowering.

“I’d definitely say yes if biology asked me out,” he says and somehow manages to smile even more. It only lasts about two seconds before he starts drooling and even though he’s quick to wipe it off he can tell that Even noticed.

Even leans in closer, as far as he can get with the table in between them, his eyes fixed on Isak’s mouth, on Isak’s hand wiping away the drool. 

Isak would still be flushed with shame at how easy his body is for Even, how hard it is for him to hide his interest, if it wasn’t for how much Even actually seems to like it. He’s not hiding the way he’s flushing too, tongue darting out to wet his lips, eyes half-lidded and Isak kind of wants to jump him. Right here and right now, other people be damned. 

“Is that because of me?” Even asks.

Isak can feel the heat in his body spread to every last centimeter, sure he’s red as a beet right now, but Even makes it easy for him to be honest in return. He’s pretty sure that look on Even’s face doesn’t say he’s about to run off, disgusted with Isak’s bodily reactions.

So he nods.

Even bites his lip and Isak can’t look away from his mouth. He’s wondering if Even’s having the same problem he is having, even though he doesn’t look like he’s swallowing excessively or having trouble talking.

“That’s hot,” Even says and Isak makes a pitiful sound, something high and whiny that he should be embarrassed about but somehow isn’t, his only thought to get Even alone. He’s way too close for Isak to stop himself from smelling Even.

It's just not fair! He can smell that indefinable, delicious scent that Even's pheromones give off thick in the air. It feels like it's hanging all around him, filling up the room so much that Isak can't smell anything else - not the coffee being brewed, not the sticky-sweet pastries, no teas or other patrons' perfumes. He knows it's just that strong to him because it  _ works _ for him, because Even and he are compatible on whatever biological level is responsible for pheromones, but it feels like it's impossible that no-one else can smell it.

"Isak," Even says, eyes stuck on Isak's mouth. Just that, just his name, in a voice that sounds like it's being dragged over gravel on the way out of Even's throat, rumbly and low and intimate in a way that makes Isak's dick  _ hurt _ with how badly it's trying to push past the limits of his cockring to stand at full attention, ready for whatever Even wants to do with him.

Even swallows too now, heavily, and Isak thrills at the thought that just maybe, even if he's not struggling against his own body as much as Isak is, he's not unaffected. There are so many things Isak wants to do to Even, he can't even get his mind to settle on one long enough to really grasp it as more than the impression of a fantasy before his mind flits on to the next.

"Do you want to hang out?" Even asks.

There are questions Isak should probably ask here. When? Where? To do what?

He asks none of them. He nods, a little too eagerly perhaps, and his voice more of a breath than a sound, says, "Yeah."

“Yeah?” Even echoes. His eyes come up to look at Isak’s, his face transforming into something softer as he smiles at Isak, less of Isak’s own overwhelmed need reflected back at him. Isak smiles back at him.

“Yeah,” he says, a little more easily. “I’d really like that.”

Even’s eyes flit down to his lips again for a moment, and for the first time since Even leaned in close, their surroundings come rushing back in - the hissing of the espresso machine, the clinking of cups of coffee and cutlery, the layered chatter of everyone else. And Isak swallows for an entirely different reason, eyes racing around the room before he leans back, just a little bit. He smiles at Even, a little wobbly, and hopes he understands.

He must, Isak thinks. At least he leans back against the backrest of his chair again and runs a hand through his hair, letting his own gaze sweep over the coffeeshop before returning to their table. His smile is more relaxed now, as though all the tension between them simply evaporated. Isak’s still feeling the tension.

Even looks down at Isak’s biology books and wrinkles his nose.

“That’s enough studying for one day. You’ve been a great help though; thank you,” he says.

Isak blinks at him like a deer in headlights, caught by surprise by the swift change of topic.

“Let me walk you home?” Even asks, and suddenly Isak sees all that tension didn’t evaporate after all. It’s right there in the heat of Even’s eyes.

Isak’s mind is immediately overwhelmed with images of what Even’s suggestion could mean and he tries to sound not quite as affected as he is when he says, “Yeah, sure.” He hopes that Even didn’t notice the way his voice breaks halfway through.

Isak tries not to pack up too fast, tries not to act too eager, but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t manage given the amused tilt to Even’s smile. But honestly, he doesn’t really care that much anymore, he’s pretty sure that Even’s onboard, pretty sure that Even wants this just as much as he does, even though he doesn’t have the same signs of it as Isak does. 

Maybe he’ll ask Even about that when the time comes. 

But for now, he can hardly think of anything other than getting out of that shop, getting somewhere private where he can push Even up against a wall and kiss him silly.

“Let’s go,” Even says.

“Yeah.”

\--||--

The walk home thankfully isn’t too long, but it’s filled with a tense silence, their hands occasionally bumping into each other as they’re walking side by side, closer than they normally do.

Every time Even touches Isak, a shock of electricity runs from the point of contact and throughout the rest of his body. He’s so tense, so impatient, so  _ eager  _ that he wouldn’t be able to speak even if he wanted to. It’s like his entire body is a livewire ready for when he’s finally alone with Even.

They just manage to make it to Isak’s front door when Even pushes against Isak until his back hits the wall and then Even leans in. He’s close when he stops, close enough that Isak’s head swims and his senses are filled with everything Even, and Isak’s eyes are already closed when he feels Even hesitate. 

Isak opens his eyes. 

Even’s eyes are huge, so, so blue that Isak could drown in them. Even puts his hand on Isak’s cheek, his fingers long enough that the tips of them rub against the thin sensitive skin behind Isak’s ear. 

“Yeah?” Even asks.

Isak nods, can’t speak, but there’s no doubt in him. He leans forward and catches Even’s lips with his, and the shocked moan Even makes when he does makes his entire body light up. He leans back and Even follows, deepens the kiss, licking against Isak’s lips. Isak hesitates for a few long seconds, sure that Even won’t like actually feeling how wet he is. But when he finally opens up for Even, Even licks into his mouth and groans in a way that shoots straight to Isak’s dick.

“You’re so wet,” Even moans and Isak fucking pants.

“Too much?” he can’t help but ask even though he’s pretty sure that Even doesn’t think so.

“Perfect, it’s perfect,” he moans and Isak has to lean in and kiss Even again. Even is dry in comparison, no more saliva in his mouth than normal. And even though everything about Even tells Isak that he’s enjoying himself, Isak can’t help but wonder.

Still, he waits until they pull apart again to ask. “I don’t want to-- You’re not--” He clears his throat and Even leans in and distracts him with another kiss before Isak manages to say, “You’re not wet?” against Even’s lips.

“Fucking medication,” Even whispers back. “It makes me drier than the Sahara, I swear if it wasn’t for that I would be flooding this sidewalk. You’re so…”

And then they’re kissing again and everything in Isak is screaming  _ GO! GO! GO! _ and for once he’s not thinking about how wet the kiss is or how hard he is, he just gives into it.

It feels so good to just give in to the desire and let it take him over. To dive into the want that fills up every square centimeter of his body and let himself really feel it. Let himself lift his arms and wrap them around Even’s neck, let himself feel his hair between his fingers, the way their chests press together when Even pushes closer, the unyielding pressure of the wall behind his back. It’s everything he could have ever wanted and so good it’s almost overwhelming.

“Get a room!” someone shouts at them, followed by laughter, and Isak flinches out of the kiss, panting as he remembers that, right, they’re still on the sidewalk where anyone can see them.

“We should,” Even says.

Isak can’t quite look away from the way the black of his pupils is swallowing up the blue of his irises and hums a distracted noise in question.

Even leans in and kisses him again, slower this time but no less deeply, his lips opening up against Isak’s in a way he can’t help but mimic. Even’s tongue licks into his mouth, behind his teeth, rubs against his before he even fully registers what’s happening, and Isak just goes with it. He leans into it and lets Even kiss him and only remembers Even said something when he pulls back again to breathe.

“Should what?” he asks, trying to blink the aroused confusion out of his brain.

“Get a room.”

A room. With four walls and a door to close. Privacy. A place where Isak could sneak his hands up under Even’s clothes, maybe even take them off and look at him bare. Kiss him.

Yes. Yeah, they should definitely do that.

“I have a room,” he says, staring at Even’s kiss-pink, spit-shiny lips. “Upstairs.”

“Upstairs,” Even echoes. When Isak flicks his gaze up, he’s staring at Isak’s lips just as much as Isak has just been staring at his. “Yeah, upstairs is good.”

Isak grins and watches Even grin back automatically before his eyes look up to meet his. He reaches for his hand and tugs him towards the door.

“Well, then. Come on.”

Even comes.

**+1**

“Oh god, I thought they’d never leave,” Isak groans, half-falling, half-climbing into Even’s lap as soon as the front door clicks shut and he’s come back from seeing his friends off.

Even laughs a little as he reaches for Isak’s waist automatically, holding him steady and then holding him close while Isak leans in for a kiss.

It has taken a not inconsiderable amount of first cajoling and then being very plain about their private evening plans to get them to go on to the party without them after they all pregamed at Isak’s. But there’s been tension hanging in the air between Even and him all day and Isak can’t bear the thought of having to be in  _ public _ with him now. Not when all he wants is to put his mouth on absolutely every part of Even’s body. Including and especially the ones he shouldn’t put his mouth on in polite society.

“They’re  _ your  _ friends,” Even points out, as he has several times during the day, and Isak is very aware of that, thank you. Even laughs again when Isak rolls his eyes.

“Why do you keep saying that? It’s like you didn’t want them to leave as well.” Isak grinds down on Even’s lap just to emphasize his point and smirks when Even hisses and the grip on his waist tightens.

“Nothing could be further from the truth,” Even says, a teasing tint to his voice and Isak just barely resists smiling. He has plans, goddammit.

“You know, there are things I’ve been wanting to do to you all night.”

“Things?” Even’s hands travel down from Isak’s waist to rest on his ass and Isak arches back against them.

“Mm-hmm. Things,” he whispers against Even’s ear, then folds his tongue against the lobe and sucks on it gently. Even’s responding shiver makes it impossible to not give in to the urge to smile and it still feels amazing to be able to know these things about Even; how sensitive his ears are, how much he loves Isak’s ass, how he doesn’t mind Isak’s overflowing saliva one bit.

It’s already changing characteristics in Isak’s mouth; growing more viscous, running faster and faster, until he’s sure he’s drooling, but it’s easier not to feel overwhelmed by it when he’s this close to Even. There’s just something about leaving long wet lines of spit on the expanse of Even’s neck and throat, licking down his body, coating his nipples until they’re shiny and hard, that makes it so obvious for Isak exactly why his body is reacting in this way.

And tonight he wants to put that spit to good use.

He quickly gets Even’s shirt off, only pausing in tasting his skin when Even starts pulling at his shirt as well, and as soon as it’s off he’s back. He loves how Even smells, how he tastes, how all his senses are bombarded by Even, and how Even is just as affected as he is.

Even is clearly getting hard against him, as much as he can with the ring still on, and Isak knows that it’s only a matter of time now before he starts complaining, starts squirming in his seat to get Isak off him long enough for him to remove his ring. 

But before he can, Isak slides off his lap, down to the floor until he’s seated on his knees in front of him, with both hands on his fly. 

Even is panting, eyes flitting between Isak’s hands working his button and zipper and Isak’s face. He probably already has a good idea of what Isak wants to do, but Isak’s pretty sure he doesn’t know quite how far Isak is planning to go tonight.

“We should--” Even says and then interrupts himself to groan when Isak rubs the palm and heel of his hand against where Even’s dick is struggling to get harder. “Fuck, baby. Your room, yeah?”

That’s a good point.

Linn’s away for the weekend and Eskild is out meeting a grindr hookup and said he wouldn’t be back before tomorrow morning so Isak’s got it in his head that they’re alone, but you never really know with grindr hookups. Sometimes Eskild comes back the following afternoon, radiant and satisfied, and sometimes he comes back that same night, grumpy and frustrated.

No matter how much Isak would like to just get his mouth on Even right here and now, they really probably should move to his bedroom.

“Yeah,” he says and swallows heavily. “Yeah, good idea.”

He grabs both of their shirts and gets up from the floor, reaching out to take Even’s hand when he holds it out. He’s about to pull Even up from the sofa, but Even pulls him in instead - gently but persistently, until they’re close enough to kiss again.

Isak brings up the hand he’s got their shirts bunched in, leans his fist against the backrest of the sofa by Even’s shoulder so he doesn’t lose his balance as he leans over, and lets Even pull him down, hand big and warm on his face, lips warm and sweet on his mouth.

Even hums into the kiss, a soft, pleased noise, and Isak follows along for a moment, makes himself gentle and sweet. But there’s still that urge shivering under his skin, that need to be closer, to touch Even more, to kiss him everywhere, to get his mouth on  _ all _ of him. Isak’s not in the mood for sweet and gentle. If they stay here and kiss for much longer he’s just going to climb back into Even’s lap and then they’ll be right where they started.

So he pulls back and uses the hold he still has on Even’s hand to tug at him a little, asking him to get up.

“Come on. We can make out in my room too.”

Even grins up at him, a little teasingly, but there’s a slight flush on his cheeks and his eyes are glittering excitedly.

“Are you sure? You seem to be in a bit of a rush,” he teases.

Isak rolls his eyes again and drops Even’s hand, taking a step back. “I mean, if you don’t want me to blow you, that’s fine…”

It’s not really fine, mostly because Isak  _ really _ wants to right now, but it’s not like Even is actually going to turn him down. At least their track record suggests that Even is just as easy for Isak as Isak is for Even.

“No, hang on, that’s not what I said,” Even says and practically bounces up off the sofa and right into Isak’s personal space. He puts a hand on Isak’s hip and walks him backwards slowly, ducking in to touch their foreheads together.

“No?” Isak asks quietly, looking up at Even through his lashes with as much innocence as he can muster. It’s probably given away by how he can’t help but grin, but it’s the thought that counts. “Kinda sounded like it.”

“I’d never say anything like that. Honestly, who do you even take me for.”

Even keeps his mouth close to Isak’s as he talks, close enough that Isak can feel how Even’s lips move with every word uttered, and it only serves to make Isak walk backward faster until he’s the one almost pulling Even along. 

Isak would give his best come-back, but his mouth is so wet and his mind is scrambled by how Even’s body feels against his, the feel of his almost-hard dick whenever their bodies bump into each other as they move. Isak can’t think of anything except for how good it’s going to feel to finally get that inside his mouth.

“Come  _ on _ ,” he urges, pulling Even along harder, growing more desperate by the second.

Even looks like he’s on the verge of saying something cute and funny and banter-ing again, but Isak can’t anymore. His mind can’t string words together or handle Even not being just as far gone as him, so he leans in and kisses Even.

The effect is immediate, Even groans into the kiss and loses his footing against Isak and Isak can’t help but smile triumphantly into the kiss. And then he deepens it.

It’s not really practical, or easy, to walk backward pulling someone along while having your tongue down their throat, but somehow they manage. Isak sighs in relief when they’re finally able to close the door behind them and as soon as it is, he starts working the rest of Even’s clothes off him and himself.

It’s not until they’re both naked that Isak slows down. He looks down between them, at Even’s heaving chest, at his straining dick, almost purple by now from the restrictions of the ring. There’s a small bead of precum at the tip that Isak is dying to taste, so he quickly pulls off his own ring, sighs in relief as he does, before he throws it somewhere to the side, and then falls to his knees.

“You want to do this standing or sitting?” he asks Even without taking his eyes off his dick.

“Ehm,” Even says, voice breathless and rough, while his dick jumps. 

Jesus. Even needs to decide yesterday, Isak just wants his mouth on him  _ now _ .

And then in a move less graceful than Isak has ever seen him, Even kind of falls over onto the bed and squirms until he’s seated there comfortably. His legs are spread for Isak and, yeah, that’s all the invitation he needs.

He immediately leans in, puts his lips around it and sucks, while his fingers are busy working the ring off Even. He’s gotten pretty good at multitasking when it involves Even’s dick, and it doesn’t take long before he has to pull off to get the ring off him completely.

Even moans in relief when Isak gets the ring off, and then again for a completely different reason when Isak puts his mouth back on his dick, pulling as much of it in as he can in one go. It’s growing fast now the ring is off, getting harder and longer by the second and Isak loves feeling it swell against his tongue. He knows he can take all of it, he just has to work up to it a little. And he’s gotten good at it too, knows exactly what Even likes and what he himself likes and how to make those two things come together into something quite spectacular if he does say so himself.

Only a few months - or weeks - ago, he couldn’t even really imagine doing this, never mind doing it so happily and unashamedly. The thought of being with another alpha used to make his stomach twist itself into so many knots, unbidden images in his head making his cheeks heat at the same time as they soured the taste in his mouth. And this in particular, getting on his knees and taking someone’s dick into his mouth, loving it this much… he wasn’t sure he’d ever truly get here.

At least not this fast. And not with someone like Even who looks almost unreal when Isak flicks his gaze up along the long line of Even’s torso, curved backwards a little as he leans on his hands, letting his head hang between his shoulders and groaning up at the ceiling.

“Isak, fuck,” he curses, voice rough and low. It curls in Isak’s belly, that sound, hot and fizzing like a sparkler, little bursts of pleasure that cement Isak’s plan in his mind.

Tonight he wants all of Even, just like this.

They’ve talked about it before, so he knows that Even is into the idea, but so far they’ve never really tried it. They’ve both been a little nervous about it, about Isak getting hurt, or Even. About it being one of those things that does better staying in the realm of fantasy.

But truthfully, Isak hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it for days, about stuffing his mouth and throat with Even’s dick and feeling his knot swell behind his teeth.

He knows he can take it, has folded his whole fist into his mouth just last night, muffling his noises and making his eyes roll back into his head as he got himself off thinking about doing exactly this.

Even moans again and Isak makes a noise of his own, something half moan and half something else, sloppy with all the spit he can’t keep swallowing when he’s concentrating on swallowing Even down. It always starts to leak out of his mouth when they do this, but he’s long since stopped worrying that it might gross Even out, knows that he actually finds it exciting to see Isak get so messy in the pursuit of their mutual pleasure.

Isak grabs hold of Even’s thighs, both to make sure he keeps them spread and to give himself something to hold onto and stretches out his neck, pushing forward to take more of Even’s dick.

“Oh my god,” Even groans, and though Isak can’t look up at him right now, he knows he must have sat back up from the way he sounds; he’s probably watching. “Isak, fuck, you need to slow down.”

Isak doesn’t, has no intention of  _ slowing down,  _ not when he can feel Even’s thighs strain under his hands, his nose buried in Even’s pubic hair until he’s surrounded by everything Even. His scent is so strong here, musky and male and mouth wateringly good. Isak licks around the base of where the knot will grow, where the skin is just starting to stretch, and he doesn’t stop even when Even pulls at his hair.

“Isak, I’m gonna knot soon, fuck. You need-- shit!”

The only reason Isak lets up on the suction is because he can’t hold in the smile. As soon as his lips break the vacuum with a wet, filthy sound, Isak pulls off. He doesn’t go far, though, lips hovering right over the tip as he looks up at Even through wet lashes.

“I want you to knot my mouth.”

Even groans, the hand in Isak’s hair tightening until Isak’s scalp tingles with it. 

Isak watches Even lick his lips, watches his adam’s apple bob as he swallows a few times, and Isak’s mouth explodes with wetness. He doesn’t swallow it, no, he plans to put it all to good use. He keeps his eyes on Even as he opens it, slowly slides down Even’s slick shaft until he’s nearing the base again. The excess saliva runs down, dripping down over his pubes and his balls, making a mess of everything. 

Even spreads his legs, makes more room for Isak and Isak isn’t sure he’s going to survive this.

He groans, and the sound must do something to Even because the tension in his thighs returns and the skin around the knot grows tighter.

So Isak groans again.

The result is glorious, Even spreads his legs even more, moves his hips in an aborted thrust like he just can’t help himself, and that forces his dick just a little bit further down Isak’s throat, enough that he has to work for it, swallow around it to not choke himself on spit and dick. 

“Isak!” Even whines, or maybe warns, because his knot starts growing faster.

Isak slides his mouth over it, tongue working, licking up as much spit as he can. Isak’s own dick is jumping, tip wet because he’s probably dripping there too, but that doesn’t matter now. Not when the spit in his mouth is turning more and more thick with how aroused he is, making the slide up and down easier and even more sloppy.

Even is squirming above him, panting and cursing and babbling, the hand in Isak’s hair clenching and unclenching. Isak looks up again, steals another look at Even, watches how he’s flushed down his neck and chest, hair curling with sweat. Isak can only imagine what this must feel like, having the knot grow bigger surrounded by warmth and pressure, and god, he wants to make this good for Even, wants to make him feel amazing.

His knot is big enough now that Isak is starting to struggle with sliding it in and out of his mouth, almost to the point where he’s going to stop moving and stay there, locked, settled. Nowhere to go, nothing to do but just take it.

There's a warmth glowing all through Isak's body at the thought of it, of getting what he's wanted for a while now. There's a thrill to it too, his lips and jaw already stretched so wide, tinged with just the tiniest note of nerves that turns his stomach in excitement like he's at the very peak of a rollercoaster and knows he's about to plummet. There's nothing to really worry about but that doesn't mean he's not very high up. And yet he knows he's going to have the time of his life and come out of the whole thing flushed with adrenaline and laughter. Or, well, orgasms, in this case.

"Isak, are you-- fuck, are you sure, I can't---" Even says, panting and staring down at him.

Isak does his best to meet his eyes and nod but it's not so easy with his mouth and throat full of Even's dick, so he slides back off for just a moment, lungs expanding at the chance of breathing all that air.

"I'm so sure," he says, makes sure to look at Even steadily. "Please."

Even nods and licks his lips. "Okay. Okay, I--"

Isak doesn't get to hear the rest of that sentence because he leans forward again and takes Even in all the way down to the base of his knot and Even breaks off and hisses at the sensation of it.

"Oh god, Isak, I'm gonna come," Even breathes, voice thin and a little reedy.

Isak can feel his knot swell in his mouth, moans at the feeling of how it expands as far as his mouth will allow it to go, filling him up and pushing some of his spit out past the seal of his lips. He can feel Even's dick twitch as he starts to come, shooting so far down Isak’s throat that he can't even taste any of it. He can imagine it well enough, so intimately familiar with the taste of Even's cum that his mind supplies the memory unbidden and Isak moans again, eyes going a little crossed and fluttering shut.

This is… it's everything he wanted it to be. He's so  _ close _ to Even, can feel every minute, involuntary twitch of his dick in his mouth, of his thighs under his hands. The way his stomach moves with the heaving breaths he takes, the way his own body slows down because he can't breathe quite that much.

"Fuck. Fuck, Isak, you're so hot," Even whispers above him, the hold of his hands in Isak's hair loosening as he cards his fingers through it gently, almost reverently.

Isak's not sure how long Even's orgasm lasts, the pulsing of his dick and knot the kind of hypnotic that makes him lose all sense of time immediately. It feels like seconds and hours at the same time, but eventually it slows and the buzz in Isak's ears and head recedes a little. Just enough for him to notice that he's hard as a rock and his whole body is thrumming not only with the pleasure of his mouth around Even's knot, but the build-up of his own orgasm.

It won't take much.

Now that he's aware of it, he realizes he's just a hair's breadth from it and wipes his palm over the mess of spit on his chin before wrapping it around his dick.

His entire body tenses as he touches himself. He makes what would be a humming moan choked on Even’s dick that twitches in his throat, his own dick jumping in his hand and squeezes the forming knot hard. 

If his eyes weren’t already closed this would do it. There’s so much sensation - his mouth stretched and full, jaw aching and throbbing in the best of ways, the constriction of his breaths, his stomach full of cum and spit. The way Even smells here, alpha and good and  _ sex _ , it’s impossible for Isak to keep quiet. He groans around Even’s dick again, throat working, and it’s almost too much, but still not nearly enough. 

Even’s thigh tenses again under his hand, another curse falls from his lips before he says, “If you keep this up my knot won’t go down.”

And if Even’s saying that as a warning it has almost the opposite effect on Isak. Just the idea of it, of how he can’t move, can’t do anything but sit there and take it, how tender his jaw is going to be after, how bruised his mouth is going to feel. How sensitive his lips will be. How, no matter that he’s the one kneeling at Even’s feet, he’s still the one in control. It makes him reach down with his second hand to wrap it around his forming knot and start stroking his dick in earnest with the other one. 

He’s so wet, his dick leaking and easing the slide, his chest drenched in spit, dripping down all the way to his treasure trail, cooling his skin, making him overly sensitive everywhere. 

“Are you going to come? Are you touching yourself?” Even asks, voice breathless and low, and there’s something about hearing Even’s voice like that, still turned on, like he could come again, that makes Isak move faster, clench his own knot harder.

He’s so hard that he can feel his pulse better there than in the throbbing in his jaw and temple, the pounding in his chest. His balls pull up tight, every muscle in his body quivering, tensing, his nostrils widened to take in as much air as possible as he’s getting closer and closer with each stroke.

When he comes, it’s both an overwhelming relief and agonizing consummation. His orgasm hits him like a freight train, overtakes him completely. He’s seeing white as pleasure explodes at the base of his spine, rushes upwards, crackling fireworks exploding under his skin until his entire body is flooded with blazing pleasure.

He loses himself in it for a bit, nothing except all this bliss, a moment being stretched into eternity, his body a tight coil stretched between Even’s knot and dick and his own hands, tight and still as he shoots and shoots, paints his stomach and dick and bed with a never-ending amount of cum.

It’s never quite been like this, this much, this overwhelming. 

He feels so close to Even, feels like the lines between where one of them ends and the other begins are blurring, like there’s a part of him that mingles with Even and a part of Even’s that mingles with him.

His head is buzzing, a little foggy even as he starts to slowly come back down from the peak of his orgasm. His whole body feels like it’s humming with pleasure, every neuron dancing jubilantly along its pathway through his brain. He’s sucking in as much air through his nose as he can and it’s not even bothering him yet that it’s not as much as he probably should be getting.

He doesn’t really know what to do with his hand, wet with his own release, so he wipes it on his own chest, distantly remembering that future him probably won’t want to have to get it off the floor.

“Fuck, Isak,” Even says. His voice sounds reverent, almost awed, and when Isak flicks his eyes up, blinks the haze out of them until he can focus on Even’s face, he looks it too. His eyes are wide and almost startlingly blue, his lips the pink of ripe raspberries. God, Isak loves him so much.

Even reaches for Isak’s face with his hands, carding gentle fingers through his hair before stroking them along the line of Isak’s jaw, cradling his face in his palms.

“You’re…” he starts to say but trails off, rubbing that pads of his thumbs over where Isak’s lips are stretched around the base of his knot and watching the motion with that same wide-eyed astonishment. “You’re miraculous.”

Isak flushes from head to toe, his whole body singing with the compliment, with the soft tone of Even’s voice. He  _ feels _ miraculous. He feels indulged, spoiled even, that Even gives him this for as long as he likes. Feels decadent with the residual pleasure of his orgasm warming his body, Even’s knot filling his mouth, his dick in his throat.

He sucks on it a little, rubs his tongue along the bottom, just for the pleasure of remembering what it feels like in his mouth.

Even keens a small sound and hunches over, passes a hand through Isak’s hair again and huffs a quiet laugh.

“If you do that, my knot’ll never go down,” he says, the same kind of warning that he’d given earlier and that still doesn’t feel like a warning to Isak at all. It rather sounds like a heavenly promise, even though he knows it’s not one Even can keep - not without his discomfort outweighing his pleasure eventually.

Still, Isak hums his approval of the idea and Even’s hand goes tight in Isak’s hair as the vibrations of the noise travel from Isak’s body through his.

“Baby,” Even says gently, taking hold of Isak’s face more firmly and rubbing his thumbs over the line of his cheekbones to get his attention. “You’ll need to breathe, Isak. I don’t want you to pass out.”

Isak would smile if he could, but his lips are already stretched tight. His jaw is really starting to hurt with the stretch now that the endorphins from the sex have started to fade, but it’s not enough for him to want the knot out of his mouth. Not yet, at least. But he does take Even’s warning to heart, Isak’s really not interested in passing out on Even’s knot either.

So he stays there, still, quiet. On his knees in front of Even, hands around Even’s calves, just breathing. His eyes close and he loses himself in it a little bit. In just being still, nothing else to do, nowhere else to be. Just concentrating on slowing his breaths, on Even’s hands on his face and in his hair, stroking him, almost petting him.

It’s so soothing, so relaxing, almost to the point of being meditative, that Isak doesn’t mind the ache in his knees and the building stiffness in his muscles.

He definitely wants to do this again.

It’s easy to lose track of time like this. Even’s knot finally starts deflating at some point, the girth of it lessening in Isak’s mouth, giving him more and more room to swallow and breathe. And for once, Isak’s mouth doesn’t flood with saliva even though he’s so close to Even. For once, Even’s dick in his mouth leaves nothing but the insistent and salty-bitter flavor of cum, and without the excess spit building up, Isak is actually able to taste it on its own. 

It’s not a great taste, but he still loves it.

When Even’s dick finally slides free, the knot deflated enough that Isak can open his mouth as far as possible and finally pull away, he leans back on his knees, a bit out of breath, covered in dried cum and spit. 

He feels amazing. He feels  _ perfect. _

“Come here,” Even whispers and pulls Isak up, Isak scrambling up on his legs, letting Even arrange him until they’re able to kiss.

Isak’s lips are sore, enough so that the scratch of Even’s stubble feels overly harsh on the sensitive skin there, but that doesn’t make him pull back. Even hums into the kiss, licks his way into Isak’s mouth as if he  _ wants  _ to taste himself there and Isak lets him. Would probably let him do whatever at this point. He feels so pliant, loose all over. He knows he’s probably still swimming in endorphins, but he just doesn’t care about that right now. 

When Even is done kissing him he guides him down until they lie down next to each other on the bed. They’re both on their sides, turned towards each other, Isak’s hands under his head. Even’s hair is a mess, he’s still a bit flushed, still a bit sweaty, and Isak’s sure he’s not looking his best either. But he wouldn’t know that from the way Even’s looking at him; full of awe and love and fondness. 

“You… that--” Even starts, but then stops and takes a deep breath. Reaches over and runs his thumb over Isak’s puffy lips. “I’m gonna remember this, you looked-- Your  _ mouth, _ God.”

Isak can’t help but smile. It’s not very often that Even has so much trouble stringing together words, but knotting Isak’s mouth apparently is enough to make him tongue-tied.

He mirrors Even’s actions, reaches out with one hand and runs his fingers along the line of Even’s jaw, swiping them over the high point of his cheek and then back through Even’s slightly sweaty hair, pushing it away from his face and tucking a strand that’s long enough for it behind his ear.

“Was it good? For you?” Even asks, though Isak’s pretty sure he knows the answer to that question. Still, it’s good to hear it out loud, Isak knows that too. Assumptions are far flimsier and crumble more easily under doubt than properly spoken words, no matter how correct they might be.

So he nods and shuffles a little closer to steal another sweet kiss from Even’s lips.

“Yeah,” he says then - or tries to say at least. It comes out croaky and his voice breaks half-way through, a mess even more ridiculous than when he tries to speak first thing in the morning and often finds himself completely silent.

Even’s eyes go wide again, though there’s a flash of worry there now, and Isak can’t help but laugh a little - the sound of that distorted too - and rub his thumb over Even’s cheek a few times, back and forth, to comfort him.

“I’m fine,” he croaks and then rolls onto his back, letting go of Even in favor of bringing his hand to his own throat, rubbing at it carefully to test how sore it feels. He swallows heavily against a tickle at the back of his throat, but it doesn’t hurt too bad. It just feels like having spent hours and hours talking and laughing or singing along too loudly at some concert or club.

He should probably have some tea or something. Maybe suck on an ice lolly, though the thought of putting anything down his throat right now is far less appealing than it was ten minutes ago when he was still swallowing around Even’s dick.

He clears his throat and turns to look at Even again.

“I really am fine,” he says, and this time his voice doesn’t crack quite as much. He sounds a bit rough, but not hurt.

“You’re sure?” Even asks, reaching out again to pet at Isak’s hair, the side of his face, his neck. His hand comes to rest just at the bottom of Isak’s throat, warm and comforting.

“I’m sure,” Isak says, taking Even’s hand in his and lifting it up off his chest to press a kiss to his palm. He looks back up at Even and lets him get a good look at him, at the calm and absence of pain on his face, before he speaks again. “I loved it. It was everything I could have dreamed.”

“Yeah?” Even asks, smiling now, eyes bright.

Isak smiles back and nods. “I want to do it again. Some time.”

Even’s breathing stutters a little and he ducks in closer, claiming Isak’s mouth in a firm kiss. His arm wraps around Isak’s waist to hold him close and Isak laughs into it, lets Even press his mouth and body close to his and slings his own arm around him in return.

He’s pretty sure that means yes, hums into the kiss even as the pressure on his lips stings almost too much to be pleasant. He can’t quite keep down the laughter, the hum interspersed by happy huffs until Even starts cracking up as well. 

Until they’re simply lying there, smiles pressed against each other, laughing into each other’s mouths.

“You really want to do it again?” Even says after the laughter has died out, even though their smiles haven’t.

“Are you kidding me? Did you not see how hard I came? We should probably clean up the bed and the floor before it dries too much.”

Isak pulls back experimentally but Even keeps him trapped in his arms, isn’t letting him go anywhere. Isak gives in easily and lies back down again, settles next to Even, his heart skipping a beat at the playful fondness showing in Even’s face.

“You like my little trooper that much?”

Isak huffs out a laugh, loud and free, pushes at Even’s shoulder. “Fuck off.”

“You do, you  _ love _ my little trooper,” Even keeps teasing, rolling on top of Isak.

Isak’s eyes hurt with how hard he’s rolling them but he can’t help but smile, doesn’t even try to push Even off.

“Yeah, that’s the only reason I’m with you,” he teases back.

Even pulls back, mock affronted and outraged, puts a hand on his chest as he’s clearly getting ready for some smart comeback.

But Isak isn’t interested in that right now, not really. Not with his throat achy and raspy, not with how relaxed and amazing he feels. He wants to cuddle and kiss and tell Even how much he loves him.

So Isak leans up and kisses him before Even has the chance to say whatever’s on the tip of his tongue, puts his arms around Even’s neck and pulls him down. With Even on top of him, his warmth bleeding into Isak, the taste of him on his lips, it’s hard to remember a time when they weren’t like this. When Even wasn’t his. 

Isak’s kiss has the desired effect. Even melts into it, settles in on top of Isak, puts his hands in his hair instead in that way that Isak loves. He hums again; pleased, happy, satisfied.

When they finally pull apart and Even lies down next to him, Isak is too sleepy for clean-up. He lets Even take care of it, watches him through half-lidded eyes as he finds a t-shirt by the bed, quickly wipes himself off and then, more carefully, Isak.

It’s not until Even’s lying next to him on the bed again, duvet covering them, that Isak says something again.

“You know I’m going to call it ‘little trooper’ from now on, right?”

“Oh god.”

“Well,” Isak says and rolls into Even, puts his head on his chest. “You started it.”

Instead of trying to deny it, Even just puts his hand back in Isak's hair and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm glad it was you, that day in the toilets," he says.

Isak grins. "Oh, so you would have just gone out with any boy who walked in that day?"

"Shut up," Even laughs. "I'm trying to be romantic."

Isak wiggles around until he's perfectly comfortable, and then lets his eyes slip shut, laying his own arm across Even's chest.

"Okay, well then… I think, if we hadn't met that day, it would have been some other time."

"Yeah?" Even asks, and Isak can hear the delight at the thought in his voice. He smiles to himself and nudges a kiss against Even's bare chest. "Yeah. I can't imagine a world where we don't."

It's not quite true - Isak can, but he doesn't want to, and isn't that almost the same thing?

"Me neither," Even says and kisses Isak's forehead again, and then his nose, and his cheek, and finally his lips. They're both smiling when they pull apart again.

Isak feels sated, and warm, and even though he knows he'll have an awful crick in his neck tomorrow if he falls asleep like this, he doesn't want to give up Even's body as his pillow for the world. So he doesn't, and lets his eyes drift shut again, the gentle rise and fall of Even's chest underneath him lulling him to sleep.

(The pain in his neck the following morning is worth it. It's always worth it.)

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So we’re pretty curious what you guys think about this, so please don’t hesitate to kudos and/or comment, you’ll make our day if you do! :)
> 
> We’re nofeartina and fille-lioncelle on tumblr, come play!


End file.
